Escape
by Vastro The Crow
Summary: "Oh its you." She said smiling. We both laughed and I said "I never knew…" - Inspired by Escape (The Pina Colada Song) by Rupert Holmes Rated T: For implied cheating, wording and alcohol.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto nor do I own The Pina Colada song. Those rights go to Masashi Kishimoto and Rupert Holmes.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Silence. The bedroom was silent, not even the busy air conditioner could be heard. I'm laying in bed starring at the ceiling, sleep alludes me. Sleeping next me is my girlfriend, Sakura. Her beautiful long hair is the color of cherry blossoms and her eyes are the color of emeralds. I can see her curvaceous body outlined by the thin silk bed sheet. I can hear light breathing coming from her as she sleeps. This beautiful woman use to be my whole world, but our love has become a routine. Our love is like my favorite song being worn out on the radio.

**I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long.**

**Like a worn-out recording, of a favorite song.**

I reach into my bedside table drawer and take out my iPad. I open my _New York Times_ app and look at the personal ad section. I quickly scan the section until a certain ad caught my attention. A woman who goes by _Looking for Love in the Rain, _wrote:

**So while she lay there sleeping, I read the paper in bed.**

**And in the personals column, there was this letter I read:**

_Interested in walking the in the rain, and drinking pina coladas. I'm not into yoga but I have half a brain. I love making love at midnight in the dunes of the cape. If I'm the one you're looking for, write to me and we can escape._

**"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.**

**If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.**

**If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.**

**I'm the love you've looked for, write to me, and escape."**

My heart was beating fast in my chest. I looked over at Sakura and saw she was still asleep. I looked back at my iPad. I quickly decided to write back. I grabbed my credit card and put in a personal ad to respond. I know doing this is cruel, that I should talk to Sakura first but I could only think about the woman from the ad.

**I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean.**

**But me and my old lady, had fallen into the same old dull routine.**

**So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad.**

**And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half-bad.**

I wrote back telling her that I also like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain. I'm not into health food, but I'm into champagne. I tell her we should meet tomorrow afternoon at O'Malley's where we can plan our escape together.

**"Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.**

**I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne.**

**I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape.**

**At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape."**

I smiled and shut off my iPad and drifted off to sleep. When I woke up Sakura was in the kitchen humming a happy tune while making breakfast. She was cooking and swinging her hips to the rhythm of her humming. She turned around to grab a spatula. She looked at me and smiled, "Good morning Sasuke! Breakfast is almost ready!" She smiled and continued to cook. I thought her antics were a little weird, she hasn't been this happy since we meet. I shook my head of the thoughts and helped set the table.

After breakfast Sakura quickly grabbed all the dishes, before I had the chance. "I'll do them Sasuke." She said as she twirled into the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow at her but shrugged and walked into the bedroom. I took a quick shower and then brushed my teeth. I was so excited. My life would become better now. This woman in the ad will be the next chapter of my life. I walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around my waist. Sakura came into the room and walked into the bathroom without acknowledging me. I pushed it off as her being in a hurry. I heard the shower turn on and I went into my walk-in closet I shared with Sakura. I put on a pair of black boxer briefs and black ankle socks. I put on a pair of light blue denim jeans, a white V-neck tee shirt and a black cotton blazer. I grabbed my favorite tan Clarks Desert Boots and put them on. I walked over to my dresser and sprayed some cologne on my neck and chest. I grabbed my silver Rolex watch and put it on and walked out of the closet running my figures through my hair. Sakura was sitting on the bed in a towel starring at me, her eyes showed regret.

"What's the matter?" I ask her. She shakes her head and heads into the closet and shuts the sliding glass doors behind her. I look at the doors for another minute before a grab my wallet, cell phone and keys. I walk out of the penthouse locking the door before heading to the elevator. After exiting the elevator, I walk to my black 1969 Chevy Camero rs/ss. I put the car into reverse and pull out of the spot; I quickly throw it into drive and leave the garage.

* * *

I'm sitting at the bar in O'Malley's. I'm drinking a whiskey sour and looking around the bar for the woman. I suddenly have the urge to look at the front entrance. I look over and see the woman. She is wearing a sexy black sleeveless cocktail dress, with a deep V neckline that has a string pulling the top of the dress together and around her neck. The dress is backless except of the zipper going from the middle of her back to above her behind. The zipper is held in place with crisscrossing fabric. The dress stops at mid thigh. Her sun kissed skin is accessorized with silver bangles and long dangling earrings. She is wearing black leather peep toe stilettos with red soles. I look up at her face and I'm surprised to see its Sakura. She sees me and comes over to me. "Oh its you." She said smiling. We both laughed and I said "I never knew…"

**So I waited with high hopes, then she walked in the place.**

**I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face.**

**It was my own lovely lady, and she said, "Oh, it's you."**

**And we laughed for a moment, and I said, "I never knew".**

**"That you liked Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.**

**And the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne.**

**If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape. **

**You're the lady that I've looked for, come with me, and escape."**

"You love to get caught in the rain and drink pina coladas?" I asked. Sakura smiled and said yes. I smiled back, "Well I guess I know what I have been doing wrong then." Sakura giggled. "You didn't do anything wrong Sasuke, we just didn't know each other as well as we thought." Sakura said to me while smiling lovingly at me, she smiled the smile only reserved for me. My smile. I kissed her deeply and lovingly. When I pulled away I paid for my drink and we walked to my car and went home. Our home.

**"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.**

**If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.**

**If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.**

**I'm the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape."**

* * *

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry its been so long since I wrote a story. Im just super lazy and starting college this year made me super tired. This story came to me when I heard this song so my next stories will probably be random as well. I'll try to post more chapters of my current stories as well, and maybe even re-write some of the chapters. **

**Sorry again!**

**Vastro :)**


End file.
